


too young

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, i love these boys to death so pls dont kill me this is just cute, nothing smutty okay, this is just hopeless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He knew he could handle it, of course. Kai was made for this - he wasn't a slacker, but he wasn't a perfectionist either (something he's learned can be the downfall of an idol). He got his work done, he dealt with stress well and he had a good memory. Kai was made for this type of work.But that doesn't mean it isn't hard sometimes.





	too young

**Author's Note:**

> /IMPORTANT NOTE: This work is unfinished and abandoned. It will not be revived and I will not be coming back to it and/or working on it again. Thank you for your support./
> 
> they were just cute this is nothing official now get off my dick, k thanks

Kai felt he was a _little_ too young for this.

He was stuck between juggling school (and the stress that came with it), home-life, adjusting to fame and work; it was a lot for a 16-year-old kid - but that's just how it was.

He knew he could handle it, of course. Kai was made for this - he wasn't a slacker, but he wasn't a perfectionist either (something he's learned can be the downfall of an idol). He got his work done, he dealt with stress well and he had a good memory. Kai was made for this type of work.

But that doesn't mean it isn't _hard_ sometimes.

But that doesn't mean that the weight of fame and the need for success didn't drag him down sometimes.

Huening Kai was made for this type of work - but he still felt he was a little too young for this.

Good thing he had the other members here to help him out.

Yeonjun carried the plate up the stairs, both hands steady, heading towards Kai's room. He balanced the plate on his arm precariously, knocking on the door and pushing it open when he heard the familiar voice chirp, 

"Come in!"

"Hey." Yeonjun smiled as his eyes caught grace of the figure hunched over the desk.

"Hi, Yeonnie hyung." Kai turned his head, giving the eldest a sleepy smile. His eyes were clear, a baseball cap perched on top of his messy, curly hair. Music was playing through his speakers, the recognizable voice of their sunbaenim Namjoon singing out softly.

"I brought you food." Yeonjun smiled back, walking over to set the plate on Kai's desk before reaching up to gently drag his fingers through the wild mess of curls on Kai's head. "What are you working on?"

"Math. Complicated and I hate it, but there isn't anything to do but finish it." Kai answered gloomily, glaring down at the paper in front of him with fake hatred - or, you know what, maybe real hatred. Yeonjun just giggled, brushing the youngest's bangs off his forehead. "Thank you for lunch."

Yeonjun's smile grew a little wider, his eyes glittering with fondness and glee."Call me if you need help, yeah?"

"Yeah, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> me: h-hey, this is kinda short, d-don't you think? should- should we make it longer, maybe?
> 
> me to me: don't wanna. post it anyway
> 
> me, scared of me: okay!


End file.
